


Virgin Property

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jared wanted was a clean, unused, human bitch as a reward for his dogs for being the best kind of family. Getting Jensen was better than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was bored. This current line-up was proving to be just about as appealing as the five or so other markets Jared had visited in the last three months. Why was it so impossibly hard to find a proper bitch for his dogs? They were all dirty, used, second- or third-hand property that he would hardly consider worthy for his _family_. These animals had been with him through so much- the disownment from his parents, a few rocky breakups, and two different moves- they deserved only the best as a reward. 

“Lookin’ for a good deal, sir?” The nearest tradesman called out, sliding toward Jared and dragging his gaze down in judgment. Clearly it wasn’t hard for him to make the decision that Jared was someone of wealth; when he looked back up his eyes were practically sparkling and there might have been drool sliding out the side of his mouth. “I’ve got a few double offers today, two of my best for half the rate.”

“If you’re willing to bundle them, then clearly they must not be your best,” Jared scoffed and turned away from the dismal collection of bitches. There on their hands and knees, asses lifted up, Jared could clearly see just how used each was. And they weren’t even properly taken care of, torn flesh a clear sign of misuse. 

Jared wasn’t foolish, he knew that those men and women were designed to be used - human bitches were a simple normality of their world. But why spend the money for one and not groom it properly? Jared always took the time to bathe his dogs, wash them, feed them, patch them up if they were injured, why wouldn’t someone do the same for their property?

Heading down the next row, Jared adjusted the lapels on his suit coat and pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. The next batch of bitches was just as grimy and used as the others and Jared was more than a little annoyed. When he’d considered the idea of finally investing in a human bitch for his dogs, it had seemed like a much easier task than it was turning out to be. 

“Sir? Sir! I’ve got a great offer for you here.” Another tradesman ran forward, brushing his hands along his pants. “Fresh, young bitches, hardly used and-”

“Hardly used.” Jared stopped long enough to eye the man, rolling his shoulders back in agitation. “Do I look like the type of man who buys a slave _used_?”

He continued walking before the man could pester him further, already giving up on the idea of this market holding anything of value for him. The last thing he wanted to do was rely on an internet purchase, you never knew how the actual bitch would turn out, but by this point he was starting to lose hope. The next nearest market was four hours away; Jared wasn’t entirely sure his patience extended quite that far.

But by the time he was near the end of the fourth row of dirt-stained bodies, Jared was staring defeat right in the eye. Just like the times before, there would be no fitting slave for him to purchase here, and Jared might as well head back home and waste the rest of his day off playing with his pets. It wasn’t like they really knew what they were missing out on, Jared was the only one who’d once more have to deal with the disappointment of being unsatisfied with the slave marketplace. 

“No luck, huh?” The woman’s soft voice was surprising enough to cause Jared’s steps to falter. It wasn’t often that he saw women selling in the markets but one glance told him the woman was strong, her posture proud, a slight smirk playing across her lips. “I take it you’re looking for something in particular?”

Jared turned to face the woman’s booth and glanced down at the line of exposed bodies, kneeling so silent and still it was almost like they were frozen in place. But unlike the others, their clothes and skin were all clean, and though Jared could tell they’d been stretched and used before, they at least looked properly taken care of. So he looked up at the woman and gave her his usual business smile. “Nothing I’ve been able to find so far. Maybe you can help me out, though.”

“I’d sure be happy to try.” She continued to smirk and stepped forward, glancing down at her slaves for sale and back up. “I know how to find just about anything your heart could possibly desire.”

For some reason, Jared didn’t have much of a problem believing her. So he let his smile warm and stepped just a little closer, dropping his voice to keep their conversation private. Sometimes it wasn’t so wise to advertise just how much money he had to spend. “I know they’re not the most common, but I’m looking for a virgin bitch, preferably male, younger in age, someone I can train and polish to my perfection.”

As he’d been speaking, the woman’s eyes had widened, brightened, and Jared felt the first flicker of hope. She looked like someone who definitely could help him and Jared was already feeling the rush of relief. Months of searching and he might finally be close to finding the right purchase. “Actually, as luck would have it, I happen to have a boy in back who fits that description perfectly. Follow me. Jeff, watch the front.”

Jared stepped around the row of slaves, nodding at the dark-haired man who stepped around the back partition. Inside the tent was surprisingly cool, a large fan blowing cool wind in slow arcs over the dimly lit space. Jared slid his sunglasses up, gaze sweeping across an open cooler, a money desk, and a low couch where a thin, pale, boy sat, legs folded beneath him, head dipped down. 

“Picked him up a few months ago, part of an incredible package deal.” The woman smirked again and crossed the room, stopping at the boy’s side and reaching out to brush fingers through his hair. “Real obedient thing, completely untouched even by myself or my partner out there. We figured he’d be worth holding on to in this condition, pretty little thing. Won’t lie to you, he’s not cheap.”

“Price isn’t an issue.” Jared waved the words away dismissively and stepped forward, eyes traveling almost eagerly down the small boy’s body. “How old is he?”

“Fourteen, bit on the runt side I guess. He’ll grow into himself. Come on Jensen, stand up.” The woman tapped his shoulder and stepped back, smiling when the boy- Jensen, apparently- stood without hesitation but kept his head dipped down. “Sweet as candy, this little one, and he’d be out the door for you today if you can pay.”

“I said, price isn’t an issue.” Jared shot the woman a look then stepped into Jensen’s space, curling fingers under the boy’s jaw and tilting his head up. “Look at me,” he commanded softly, watching as bright green eyes flickered up toward his and widened slightly. Jensen was absolutely gorgeous. Jared’s eyes flickered over his freckled nose and cheeks, his plump lips. “So very pretty.”

“Isn’t he?” The woman laughed, taking Jensen’s arm and turning him from Jared, pressing down on his back to bend him at the waist. “And look at that ass. He’ll be the best little bitch with the right training. Could even use him yourself if you’re into that kind of thing, pretty sure this boy is all too eager for his first mating.”

Jared kept his gaze on the rounded swell of flesh presented for his inspection, mainly because the woman’s words brought a certain flush of color to his cheeks. He didn’t need to share what he may or may not be interested in doing with his future slave. “He really is a fine specimen.” 

“Antonia, we’ve got a purchase out here,” Jeff called from the tent opening.

The woman, Antonia, turned that way for a moment then smiled up at Jared. “I’ll give you a few minutes with him to decide. We’ll discuss prices when I return.”

Jared absently stroked his fingers over the curve of Jensen’s ass as Antonia left the tent. Like he’d insisted twice already, the price didn’t matter to him. There was no doubt or question in his mind now, this boy would belong to him. “Jensen,” he murmured the name softly and stroked fingers over his smooth skin once more. “I have a wonderful home, two very eager dogs who’ve never had the pleasure of a human bitch. They’re going to be so excited to breed you.”

A small gasp fell from the boy and Jared smiled, looping an arm around Jensen’s body and straightening him up. When he turned, Jared was met with those sparkling green eyes once more, wide with something that looked a little like excitement. “You will be my Master?” Jensen asked in a soft whisper, his hand fluttering up to rest on Jared’s chest. 

That sweet innocence was nearly too much and Jared’s smile grew. Finally, after all the waiting, Jared was heading home with the ultimate prized position. “Yes, Jensen, I will be your Master.” 

~~

Half an hour and nearly ten thousand dollars lighter, Jared was guiding Jensen along the outskirts of the market, keeping the slave tucked in safe at his side. He knew others were watching them, perhaps surprised to see such a beautiful young slave, not at all the type you would expect to find at the average market. 

Jared proudly displayed his new purchase, keeping his head held high as he strolled out of the market place and toward the parking lot. Jensen was swift and obedient beside him, keeping his head ducked down until Jared stopped at his car. He smiled at the boy’s soft gasp and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. “Yeah, this is my car. Do you know much about them?”

“It’s pretty,” Jensen whispered, hand reaching out to the shiny silver of the Mustang then dropping. He looked up at Jared and smiled slightly, with a flash of innocence. “I can see myself.”

“I like to keep all my possessions clean.” Jared smiled and laughed softly, shaking his head and unlocking the doors with a press along the keypad. “Normally, you’d ride in back. But I think right now I’d rather have you up front with me. So climb on in.”

Jensen seemed almost eager and excited to slip onto the cool leather of the passenger seat, squirming until he was placed directly on the middle and waiting patient and still as Jared reached in and extended the seat belt across his body. “Good boy,” he murmured, lips pressed softly to Jensen’s cheek before he straightened up and closed the door behind him. 

There was a skip to Jared’s step as he headed around to the driver’s side. Sure, he had his work cut out for him in preparing the never-before touched boy, but it was going to be completely worth it. And Jared had all the items he would need for the task waiting for him at home.

~~

Jensen was quiet along the drive, as Jared had suspected he would be. Mostly he kept his gaze fixed out the window, watching with what could be called a quiet sort of awe that made Jared smile on instinct. Even if the boy wasn’t beautiful, Jared could find a certain sense of pleasure and joy simply from watching him. 

When they finally reached the end of his long drive way and pulled to a stop in front of his house, Jensen gasped. “This is your home?”

“And yours, now.” Jared confirmed with another small laugh, reaching out to stroke fingers through Jensen’s hair as Antonia had before. “Come on, I’ve got a lot of things to show you.”

Jared climbed out of the car and by the time he’d made it to the other side Jensen was there waiting, head tilted up toward the house, lips slightly parted as he continued to stare. It was enough to make Jared chuckle again and rest his hand on the boy’s shoulder, gently nudging him forward and leading him inside. At least he could understand why the house would seem so large to Jensen, but two floors wasn’t all that unusual; Jared had simply been lucky in the financial department lately. 

Jensen’s steps faltered as they step inside the house, his shoulders stiffening slightly, and Jared considered him quietly. “The dogs are out back, they can be a little much all at once until you get used to them. Let’s go talk in the kitchen. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, Master,” Jensen said quietly, his awe apparently tucked away as he realized his place in this new home. 

“I’d like you to call me Jared.” With a still lingering smile, Jared led Jensen down the hall into the kitchen, gesturing to a stool tucked under the counter. “At least when we’re out of the bedroom. We’re going to be sharing a home, and though you’ve been purchased to please my dogs, we’ll end up being companions in some way.”

“Okay, Jared.” Jensen smiled slightly with the name and shifted on the stool, laying his hands on the counter in front of him. “May I ask about them? Your dogs?”

“Of course.” Jared offered Jensen a glass of water a few moments later, leaning on the counter beside him and watching as the boy tried not to look around curiously. “I have three, but one is female. She, Sadie, will occasionally allow Harley or Charlie to have a go with her but not without a bit of a fight first. Harley is clearly the alpha of the three, you’ll primarily be his bitch and we’ll just see if he feels like sharing you with his brother or not.”

The slightest red tinge had crawled up Jensen’s neck as Jared spoke, staining his cheeks, flushing all the way up to his ears. Jared wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the response, or the way the boy’s fingers curled around his glass, until he shifted closer and noticed the swelling of fabric around the slave’s crotch.

It was enough to have that same type of heat flare in Jared and he wet his lips, dragging a thumb down Jensen’s jaw. “So, this really does excite you? Antonia suggested it was something you were eager for but... well, that’s very pleasing. I would have been alright with you simply being pretty to look at, enjoyable to watch being bred by my dogs, but to know you’re going to get off on it as well makes me very, very happy.”

“I’m... glad, Jared,” Jensen nearly breathed the words, his voice thick with his obviously heightening desire. “I’ve wanted, for so long. And I knew my time would come. My perfect Master would come for me.”

Jared’s smile softened as Jensen looked up at him, giving him a warm smile in return. He liked this Jensen more than the silent, one hundred percent obedient slave in the tent pre-sale. Before they’d left, Antonia had taken him aside and insisted Jensen could be shaped and molded however Jared preferred. Really, excluding the perfect Jared was planning on making him, he wanted Jensen to develop his own attitude and personality. He didn’t want a mindless lump of human sitting in the corner and withering like some pathetic creature.

“Should I not have said that?” Jensen asked after a few minutes when Jared failed to answer. Something like panic was beginning to dance along his eyes and he shifted back, moving to stand as if he realized sitting while his Master wasn’t would be considered rude. “I’m sorry I-”

“Wait.” Jared held up his hand, stifling a laugh when Jensen nearly jumped. “Sorry, I spaced a bit there. Jensen, it’s important you know you can say whatever you’d like. Well, within reason. I can’t say I’ll be very patient if you decide to insult me.” Jared grinned and curled his fingers around the back of Jensen’s neck, dragging him forward. “But I would like you to tell me when you need things, what you like, what you don’t like. I’ve no desire for this to be forced on you, despite what you are. I can already tell you’ve spent quite a bit of time imagining doggie dick fucking into you.”

The words were spoken against Jensen’s ear as Jared held him close, his free hand sliding down between them and rubbing that hardening flesh under Jensen’s clothing. “Yes,” Jensen gasped, curving up into the heat of Jared, fingers clutching around his arms. “They, my breeders. They spoke of it to me, as far back as I can remember. And I watched... so many others getting bred. I wanted that. Want it. Please?”

“Thought we might take the afternoon to get to know each other,” Jared chuckled softly and pulled back an inch, looking down at Jensen. “But I guess we have time for that. Let’s get started on your training.”

Jensen’s eyes were practically sparkling with excitement and he followed Jared out of the kitchen easily, leaning just slightly back into the hand on his back as they moved up the stairs to the master bedroom. Something about Jensen’s eagerness made the heat simmering in Jared notch up to a boil. It’d be so easy to toss Jensen down on his bed, do whatever he wanted to the boy - and maybe he would, sometime in the near future - but he couldn’t lose sight of what he’d purchased the boy for.

So he led him down the hall away from his room and to the one he’d planned on using for all matings. It would most likely end up Jensen’s room, unless the desire to have the boy near him through the night was too much to bother ignoring. There might be rules that some people would frown on him ignoring but who would know? And, for that matter, who would dare question him on it?

“This will be your room, for the most part,” Jared explained as he pushed the door open, stepping aside to let Jensen wander in and look around. “We can decorate or change things when you’re all settled in. I’d like it to be your space, when you need it, but of course I’ll never want you to close out Harley or myself. We could need you at any time.”

“I would never do that. Close either of you out.” Jensen gave Jared a smile over his shoulder, fingers trailing over the edge of his dresser. “All I want is to please Harley, and you, and whoever else you might want me to please.”

The suggestion alone was enough to have Jared flashing through waves of possessive heat. He had no intentions of lending Jensen out to anyone. Already he was dead set on the boy being the perfect bitch for his dogs and himself and that was the only important thing. Apparently somewhere along the lines Jared had gotten a little too enthralled with the prospect of taking his turn with the slave. A family pet, if you will.

“Good,” Jared finally managed to murmur, already knowing Jensen tended to get a bit twitchy if Jared didn’t vocally reassure him. He was going to have to work on that. “Remove your clothing, Jensen, and get on the bed. Lay on your back.”

Jensen wasted no time in complying, instantly sliding out of his clothing and moving to the bed. Jared had barely pulled in a breath and the boy was already laying in the middle of the mattress, his legs spread wide, cock swollen and leaking, curved up to his abs. “Damn, baby, I didn’t even have to do anything,” Jared laughed softly as he shook his head and crossed to the dresser, tugging open the top drawer. “This will be where all the toys are kept, in case I ask you to grab us one.”

“I’m eager for the training,” Jensen said breathlessly, pushing up onto his elbows so he could watch Jared. “I’ve seen many of the toys before, which one will be using today?”

“It’s an inflatable dog dildo, to prepare you for Harley. I’m not entirely sure it will be big enough but well, it will do the trick.” Jared pulled the light pink silicone dildo from the drawer, free hand curling around the inflation bulb. 

“When will you bring him in here?” Jensen’s words hitched with the catch of excitement, his tongue sliding over his lips as he watched Jared approach and drop the toy at the foot of the mattress, a bottle of slick all-natural lube beside it.

Jared could tell Jensen was itching to reach out for the toy, his cock twitching in interest, but when the boy simply stayed in place Jared grinned. it was good to know Jensen truly was as obedient as he’d seemed, even if he was obviously eager for more. “Soon. When I think you’re ready. It’s been a long time since Harley had a proper bitch, he’s not going to want to waste any time in claiming you.”

“I’m excited,” Jensen confided in a soft whisper, legs bending as he pressed his feet into the mattress and lifted his hips slightly up. “Should I use those on myself? To get ready?”

“No. I’ll be preparing you.” Jared could appreciate Jensen’s enthusiasm, it was weirdly adorable actually, but he wasn’t going to rush through the first initial preparation with Jensen. “In the future, I may have you prepare yourself first thing in the morning. It’s hard to say how often Harley will want to take you. He gets pretty obsessed with new toys.”

Kneeling against the edge of the bed, Jared used one hand to tug Jensen closer and the other to grasp the bottle of lube once more, flicking it open with his thumb. Jensen was lifting his hips once more and Jared could see the dark, tight pucker of never-before touched skin. The thought alone made him swallow thickly and shift closer, leaning over Jensen and letting his hand drift down to that silky entrance.

“Kiss me,” Jared didn’t mean to hiss the words, he didn’t really mean to ask for it at all, but Jensen’s bite-swollen lips were a little impossible to resist. His fingertip circled Jensen’s hole slowly and his lips twitched into a smile when Jensen moaned softly and pushed up.

Thin arms hooked around his neck, tightening the moment before their lips met in the first slow slide. However inexperienced Jensen may have been, it seemed like kissing came naturally to the boy. Maybe he’d been educated not only in pleasing dogs but their Masters as well. His tongue was instantly sliding forward, sweeping over Jared’s lower lip, pressing in to seek out more heat, pulling a slightly surprised moan from Jared. He couldn’t have been prepared for those small lips moving so confidently against his own, like Jensen was absolutely sure this kissing thing was a natural-born skill.

It surprised Jared enough to have him seeking the upper hand once more. In one swift movement he slid his finger the full length inside of Jensen, pushing past muscles as they tightened and clamped down around him. Jensen fell away from the kiss, spine curving as he rolled down onto the intrusion and moaned. “Oh, Master, good. It’s...very good.”

Jared licked the taste of Jensen from his lips and shifted back, watching as his finger slid with surprising ease out of Jensen and back in. The slave’s body moved with him, rocking back to meet the slow thrust, and Jared couldn’t resist adding a second finger. There was something very addictive about the way Jensen moved, squirming and writhing, stilling only long enough to adjust to the initial press of the second finger sliding deep within him.

“Master,” Jensen gasped, his legs spreading impossibly wider as his hips rolled back down into the stretch and burn. “More. I can take it. Please?” 

“Eager little thing, aren’t ya?” Jared laughed softly and twisted his fingers, circling slowly and spreading further apart. Beneath him Jensen stilled, his lips parted, eyes wide as he stared up at Jared. Jared thought it might have finally started to reach a point of some pain for Jensen, a stretch he hadn’t quite anticipated. He’d honestly expected it sooner and was impressed with how much Jensen could willingly take already. “Does it hurt?”

Jensen pursed his lips, looking up at Jared then away, clearly not wanting to voice any complaints no matter what Jared had said before. “It feels... different,” Jensen murmured, catching his lower lip under his teeth and rolling it slowly.

Jared shifted to free one hand, brushing the tips over the drops of sweat beading on Jensen’s temple. “We’ll build up your tolerance. After I get you nicely stretched today I’m going to put a plug in you, so you’ll stay nice and stretched.”

“No Har-” Jensen cut off on a moan when Jared’s fingers moved deep and rolled slowly over his prostate, sending a shudder through the small boy’s frame. “No Harley?”

“Not right this minute, no.” Jared smiled almost indulgently down at his eager slave, working the lube in slow circles along the inside of him. “As much as I want to see you stuffed to the brim with doggie dick, if you’re injured we’ll have to take a break for a few days and that’s the very last thing I want.”

“No break.” Another gasp and Jensen was once more rolling down into each sweeping pass of Jared’s fingers, apparently already adjusted to the stretch and burn and searching for the next push at his newly stretched muscles. “More, please, Master.”

Jared smirked and shook his head but he drew his fingers back and added a third, moving much slower on the next glide up into still-tight muscle. He knew he was working the boy further apart, stretching him open, but Jensen still felt so impossibly tight. It was enough to make Jared’s cock press painfully against the front of his jeans. “I really love hearing you beg.”

Jensen gave him a brief smile, the action flickering away as Jared shoved all three fingers fully up in him, shifting to press against that pleasure spot once more. The slight glossy part of Jensen’s lips was damn near sinful and Jared shifted his lust-hazed gaze between that and the place his three fingers disappeared inside the boy, previously white creamy skin now slightly puffy and red with use. “So pretty,” he moaned softly, shifting to rub his palm hard against his crotch.

“Let me,” Jensen moaned and reached out, trailing his hand down Jared’s shirt. “I want to touch you. May I, Master?”

“Soon, baby, soon.” Jared dipped in for another slow kiss, spreading his fingers in slow stretches inside the boy. “How does it feel now? Any pain or discomfort?”

“No. I mean, a little. It feels... just full. Very full. You have very big fingers. Well, very big everything.” Jensen giggled at that and looked down at Jared’s crotch with wide eyes, making his meaning impossible to misinterpret. 

Jared laughed and nodded. “You’re kind of deliciously adorable, Jensen. I’m fairly certain it might be a lethal quality of yours.”

Before Jensen could answer further Jared spread his fingers wide, drawing a sharp gasp from the boy and another hip swivel down. It nearly pulled all the air from Jared’s lungs and he couldn’t resist exploding into movement. His fingers pulled free of tight heat, body half falling on Jensen to crush their lips together. The kiss was deep, Jared’s tongue sweeping out to taste every inch of Jensen’s mouth, swallowing up the muffled moan falling from the boy.

As he continued to distract the boy with the deep kiss, his hands fumbled over the pink silicone, slicking the rest of the lube onto the smooth surface. He was pretty sure Jensen would be able to take it all easily with the knot still deflated, but he wouldn’t push for more at the moment. After all, if he had his way he’d be working this ass with fingers and toys more than once that night. 

His tongue drew back just as he slid the toy forward and Jared pushed up to watch Jensen’s expression as he slid the lengthy toy fully up into the boy, stopping just at the beginning swell of the deflated knot. Jensen’s eyes were closed, his lips even more swollen than before and parted, moving just barely with each deep shaky breath he inhaled. The flush along his cheeks grew deeper, richer, and Jared twisted the toy slowly as he pressed the curve of the deflated knot all the way in.

“Oh, god,” Jensen gasped, one hand curling into the blanket beneath him, body rolling slowly down to each barely-there move Jared made. “It keeps- you keep, Master, that spot. You keep hitting... the spot and I-”

A low keen started somewhere in the back of Jensen’s throat and Jared watched with rapidly widening eyes as the boy’s body arched off the bed, heels dug into the mattress, and came. The release was so sudden, hot splashes of come coating Jensen’s body, echoing the higher pitched moans leaving the boy, and Jared couldn’t decide what was hotter: the noises leaving his slave’s lips or the fact that he’d come without being touched, with only the feel of a dog dildo shoved up in him.

“Jesus Christ,” Jared groaned, working the dildo in a few more slow twists before dragging out. He needed relief so bad it was nearly killing him, which was likely why he was in movement before he’d even sucked in another breath. 

Jensen was still panting, forearm draped over his brow, but Jared slid back easily, kicking out of his jeans and briefs and crawling back onto the mattress at Jensen’s shoulder. It barely took a moment for the boy to drop his arm and turn to Jared, his gaze dragging with purpose down to the swollen curve of Jared’s hard flesh. “Master? May I touch you know?”

“Yes, Jensen, please.” Jared knew his breath sounded thready, hoarse, but his body was already moving toward the heat of Jensen’s body and he couldn’t bring himself to wait any longer. “You haven’t touched another person at all, correct?”

“Never anyone. Antonia spoke with me about it, whenever she pleasured Jeff.” Jensen gave Jared a brief smile then shifted up to his knees, reaching out to curl his fingers around Jared’s cock and stroke slowly. “I would like to suck your cock as well, Master. May I taste you?”

Jared groaned and slid his fingers through Jensen’s hair, dipping his head in a slow nod. “Yes, Jensen. I would like that very much.” He couldn’t help guiding Jensen forward, almost desperate to get the heat of the boy’s mouth around his skin. He wouldn’t last long but by this point he didn’t care. 

Just as he had been with his kissing, Jensen was eager and oddly confident about wrapping his lips around Jared’s cock, sinking slowly down over him. The silky heat was vice tight, pulling at Jared, short little thrusts driving him steadily deeper into Jensen’s mouth. Jared’s fingers dug harder into Jensen’s hair, his head falling back as pleasure curled through him and Jensen’s moan sent the tightest vibration against his skin.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared groaned, working just a little deeper, fingers combing through Jensen’s hair as the boy worked to swallow him deeper, take him in further. “Always so eager,” Jared murmured, dropping his head in a slow roll just to watch his cock slide between the swollen flush of Jensen’s lips. “God, you’re gonna look so pretty stuffed full on both ends. Would you like that Jensen? Harley breeding you while I fuck into your mouth? I bet you’d be just as eager for that too.”

Once more Jensen moaned around him and that was Jared’s undoing. The sparks of his release slid through him and Jared moaned low in his throat, using what little control he had left to keep from thrusting hard into Jensen’s mouth. He could feel the boy’s throat working around him as he swallowed, not pulling back or showing any signs of discomfort. It was almost enough to blow Jared’s mind all over again. 

Instead he pulled free of the silky heat, dropping back to slump on the bed and half drag Jensen toward him. His fingers stroked down Jensen’s side, sweeping along the swell of his ass. Dipping forward, he let his nose brush through Jensen’s hair, drawing in the scent of the boy. “How are you feeling?”

“Good... Jared.” Jensen hesitated on the name then smiled up at Jared, letting his own hand rest on Jared’s shirt. “This was a good first training session? I know I didn’t take the full knot but I-”

“I didn’t intend you to take the full knot on your first go. We’ll build up to it. Now, I’m going to show you how to properly clean yourself after a session and then it will be time to meet the dogs.” Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s temple for a moment before rolling off the bed, bending to easily scoop the boy up and carry him out of the room. 

~~ 

“Ready?” Jared hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, glancing out the window at his three dogs laying together in the grass before turning back to Jensen with a warm smile. 

The slave was wearing his loose sweat pants from before but one of Jared’s old t-shirts, the material so big it extended halfway past the middle of his thighs. It was enough to spark that heat in Jared all over again but he was currently trying to ignore it, considering the importance of this meeting of his family and Jensen, or well, the important members of his family that was.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded and let his arms drop to his sides, ceasing his fiddling with the too large t-shirt. He stood perfectly still, obviously knowing the best way to let the dog’s sniff and assess him. 

Jared continued to smile even as he shook his head and turned back to the door, flicking the lock free. That was all it took to have all three dogs up and running his way, jumping over their water and food dishes and pushing up against the door with excited yaps. Jared wasn’t entirely sure _he_ was ready for this. He knew his dogs would never hurt Jensen, they’d be more curious than anything, but all three excited and eager was almost too much for his sanity. 

“Alright, here we go,” Jared mumbled under his breath before tugging the door open, stepping back to let the dogs bound in. As he’d expected, Harley and Charlie instantly bounced over to Jensen, sniffing him eagerly up and down, while Sadie came over to Jared, savoring the opportunity to have all his attention. 

Jared knelt and rubbed his fingers through the dog’s fur, ruffling behind her ears for a long moment before looking back up to ensure Jensen was handling things properly. The boy clearly had been trained. His hands were lifted, palms up for the dogs to inspect, and he didn’t so much as flinch as Harley nosed his crotch with force, huffing out an audible breath. It wasn’t like Harley could magically know what Jensen was to be for him but Jared wasn’t all that surprised to see his dog already interested.

“They like you,” Jared said softly, pushing back up to his feet and crossing to Jensen. “Aren’t they gorgeous dogs?”

“They are.” Jensen nodded, finally turning his hand and letting his fingers move through Harley’s fur. He smiled down at the dogs for a long moment before turning his gaze up, meeting Jared’s gaze. “I want them to know I belong to them too. I know you would like me to wait, I understand, but maybe...”

“You’d like them to lay some claim now?” Jared watched Jensen carefully, trying to determine if the boy was overcompensating somehow. Not that he wasn’t fully planning on Jensen fulfilling his duty as a human bitch, but he didn’t want to rush the process or the boy. He didn’t need a broken slave so soon after purchasing him. And maybe, some part of him didn’t want Jensen injured in any way. 

“Yes. If, if it would please you, Jared, and if it would please Harley and Charlie. Sadie too, if she’d like. Whatever you would like.” Jensen continued to stroke his fingers through Harley’s fur, a smile lingering on his lips.

“What would you do? If I let you choose?” Jared asked quietly, walking around the boy until he could press up against his back. 

Jensen leaned just slightly against him, his fingers moving to Harley’s mouth as the dog’s tongue extended and lapped over the digits. “I should speak bluntly?”

“Yes.” Jared was practically whispering the word but he couldn’t help it. There was something about the aura Jensen was giving off, the combination of sex and innocence and something dirty Jared couldn’t begin to name. It was unsettling and possibly the fucking hottest thing that Jared had ever witnessed. And nothing was even happening yet.

“I want to sit on your lap without clothing.” Jensen kept his head down, his gaze on the dogs, but he moved back against Jared with each word like his body couldn’t resist the pull. “Then, you can hold my legs up and the dogs can smell me and taste me. That’s how they would get to know any new member of their pack. They should be allowed to do the same to me.”

“Fuck.” Jared’s hand landed hard on Jensen’s shoulder, curling fingers down into the thin bone as he rode out the swell of pleasure. Jensen sounded so matter of fact about things when all Jared could feel was the heat at the suggestion alone. 

Without another word he guided the boy through the living room, dropping down onto the middle of the couch and slumping back. Jensen stood before him for a long moment until Jared dipped his head in a slow nod and laid his hand on his lap, giving Jensen silent permission to go through with his suggestion. Jared wasn’t entirely certain he’d actually survive witnessing something like this and no, he hadn’t considered until that moment just how much he’d be involved with his dogs and their new bitch. Honestly, this purchase _had_ been for them; Jensen was just clearly impossible to resist. 

Once more Jensen’s fingers were ghosting through the dog’s fur. Over Harley’s head, down his back, across his tail. Then over to Charlie’s similarly light coat, giving just as much attention to the gentle caress. Jared smiled softly as Jensen took the time to pet Sadie as well, not leaving her out of the touches, focusing in on her just as he had the two boys before. Then Jensen was stepping back, slipping his sweats off easily and backing into the vee of Jared’s legs.

The boy was already hard again, which didn’t surprise Jared, though their trip to the bathroom to clean up before had led Jensen to a second orgasm. Something about the privilege of youth or maybe Jensen had simply been waiting too long. Jared was fairly sure if he asked, Jensen would say he hadn’t even been allowed to get himself off before and that had to lead up to an assortment of pent up sexual frustrations.

Jared didn’t have much spare brain power to think in the next moment as Jensen slid up onto his lap, practically sprawling out on his body, legs hooking over Jared’s and exposing himself easily to the dogs. It was a true test, Jared supposed, of whether Jensen could handle the dogs being intimately acquainted with him in that way. Any last little signs of hesitation from the boy he expected to appear then, or at least some true sign of nervousness.

Instead, true to Jensen’s upbringing as a human bitch, the boy didn’t shy away or flinch as Harley finally grew curious enough to sniff along the inside of his thigh. Instead Jensen stayed in place, letting Harley sniff as much as he wanted, knowing the alpha of their little dog pack would need to completely approve of the newcomer before anything else would be allowed. 

It barely took a minute for Harley to decide he was completely okay with Jensen. Jared tilted his head down to watch the dog’s tongue drag along Jensen’s thigh, over his balls a moment later, and the boy rocked up into the touch, his breath hitching. Jared laid his hand flat on Jensen’s chest to keep him somewhat steady, and his free hand drifted down to stroke over Jensen’s cock, lifting it so Harley’s questing tongue could sweep along the forming drop of pre-come. 

“He likes you,” Jared said against Jensen’s ear, swallowing a moan when the boy’s ass rolled across his hardening cock, the friction of his jeans rapidly becoming unbearable. “I think he’s already figuring out exactly what you are. His bitch, already spreading for him and everything.”

Jensen moaned and shifted to spread his legs a little wider, rolling down just enough that his still slightly puffy hole was completely exposed. His hands curled around Jared’s arm, holding on and tightening when Harley lapped along the entrance, seeking out the salty sweet from the all natural soap Jared had made the boy use before. 

It didn’t take long for Charlie to get just as curious and Jared had to shift his legs further apart as well, making room for both dogs to press forward with curious sniffs and licks. Their interest was obviously piqued and Jared took a moment to marvel at how smart Jensen had been in suggesting their sitting arrangement. He was too high up for either dog to attempt to mount but their opinions of their newcomer were clearly showing. 

Jared worked Jensen’s cock in steady strokes, pausing every few to allow either dog a taste of the boy’s flesh. Jensen continued his breathy soft moans, his body squirming with just enough force that Jared was once more questioning his ability to hold out on the urge to bend Jensen over and fuck into him the way he wanted. After several long moments of the alternating strokes and licks he dropped his hand lower, working the saliva around Jensen’s hole and slipping his finger inside. 

It had been the right decision to hold off on the plug before, if only because it made it so much easier to work his other hand down and pull at Jensen’s muscles, spreading him wide enough for Harley’s tongue to eagerly quest forward into the tight heat. Jensen’s answering moan was deeper than Jared had heard before and the roll of his body was sharp enough that he momentarily worried the boy would fall right off him. 

Instead, he simply bore down onto Harley’s tongue, sucking in quick breaths, arching up as his pleasure increased. And then, just like before, Jensen was coming, Charlie’s tongue gliding across his cock the only real friction he had. The fingers on Jared’s arms tightened nearly to the point of pain but it was worth it to tilt down enough to watch the pleasure morph Jensen’s features and feel the boy writhing so eagerly against him. 

Once Jensen’s hips had stopped jerking Jared reached out to gently nudge both dogs back then pushed the boy up, shifting to hold him upright as the dogs sniffed up his body and quickly lapped up the splashes of come decorating his chest. Jensen was nearly trembling where he stood and he swayed for a moment before straightening, leaning just slightly into Jared’s hand on his back. 

When the boy was clean Jared rose as well, helping him back into his pants and laughing when Jensen pet the top of both dog’s heads. “Well, I think it’s safe to say they approve of their new bitch. Now let’s have some dinner and see if they can handle waiting for just a while longer to have their turn with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jared woke on the first morning after having purchased Jensen, he allowed himself a long few moments to simply think over the afternoon and night before, a slight smile on his lips as he considered the way things had gone. Jensen was all he could have asked for in a slave and then some, clearly open to taking on his role and enjoying it, initiating things he thought would be good for his new role as bitch to Harley and Charlie. He’d even spent the good majority of the evening after dinner sitting on the floor in front of the couch, all three dogs curled beside him and between his legs, his fingers constantly moving through their fur.

Jared thought sometime in the future he’d allow the dogs to sleep in Jensen’s room with him if he liked but for now they stayed in his room like usual and the moment Jared shifted upright they were off the bed and out the door. He laughed softly and tugged on a worn shirt, scratching along his boxers as he headed down the hall. 

The dogs were bouncing around in the kitchen; Jared could hear their nails clacking on the hardwood floor, and his own steps drew to a halt as he came around the corner and found Jensen simply standing there. The boy was in the same large overshirt Jared had lent him to sleep in and well, he was looking more than a little lost. 

It was such a stark contrast to the boy that had writhed in his lap the day before as his dogs licked him open that Jared was momentarily at a loss. “Good morning, Jensen,” Jared said softly and stepped close, sweeping his hand through the boy’s hair. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes,” Jensen said quickly, nodding and looking up at Jared with a small smile. His fingers moved through Harley’s fur and his gaze dropped. “Yes, Jared, I am. Thank you. How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Jared laughed and let his hand drift down, palm sliding up under Jensen’s shirt and ghosting over his bare ass for a moment before he turned and headed further into the kitchen. “You slept okay?”

“Very well, thank you.” Jensen nodded and shifted to face Jared as he moved, that familiar flush crawling up his cheeks once more. “And you? You slept well too?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jared paused with his hand on the coffee pot, turning to look over his shoulder at the boy. “You’re being a little weird. You know that, right?” 

“Oh, um.” Jensen’s teeth clamped down hard on his lip his arms sliding over his chest. “I just, wasn’t entirely sure what I should be doing... right now. You didn’t tell me about food, where mine would be kept. Sorry, Jared, I can try and be less... weird?”

Jared blew out a slow breath and set the coffee pot completely down, rubbing once over the back of his neck before turning to the boy and smiling softly. “Your food won’t be kept anywhere special. You’re just going to eat what I eat, okay? If you want something before I’m up, you can make whatever. But you can wait for me too if you want. Jensen, you understand what I said about things yesterday, right? I don’t want some mindless drone sitting around waiting to be fucked.”

“I know.” That flush was back on Jensen’s cheeks and his eyes widened as he stared at Jared then looked away quickly. “I mean, I did understand, what you said Jared. I don’t want to be a mindless drone. But I’m not... very smart. About anything. Well, I am about my position. I know how to physically please Harley and Charlie, Sadie if you’d like me too, and yourself, but that’s it.”

There was something like panic growing in Jensen’s eyes and Jared’s heart clenched for a painful moment. He was too pathetically gone for this boy already. “You know how I’ve been training you already? With the toys? You’re learning how to be someone more than a mindless drone, every time we talk or you laugh or smile. So don’t worry about it, everything will come with time. Okay?”

Relief washed over Jensen’s features and his shoulders slumped slightly. “Okay, Jared. I trust you. Are we eating breakfast now?”

“Yeah.” Jared chuckled softly and nodded, turning back to the coffee pot and gesturing toward the pantry. “The dog food is in there. Why don’t you fill those three bowls down on the ground there while I make us something.”

It seemed Jensen felt even better with the order, judging from the slight skip to his step as he easily went about filling all three dogs’ bowls and speaking quietly to them. Jared couldn’t help smiling as he pulled eggs from the fridge, going through the motions of preparing food for two people surprisingly easy for someone who didn’t have people stay over very often. And even more rarely those who stayed over breakfast.

Ten minutes later he dropped down into his chair, sipping happily from his coffee and leaning forward to tuck into his eggs. It wasn’t really so bad having another person around constantly, especially someone that was smart enough to not pester him too much before Jared had finished his coffee. But any sort of peace Jared was honing in on was cut short when he looked over at the boy who was simply sitting in place, staring down at his eggs with wide eyes.

“You don’t like eggs?” Jared ventured a guess, small smile on his lips. Maybe he didn’t mind not having a quiet peaceful breakfast like usual. 

“I do.” Jensen looked sharply up at him then away, reaching out quickly to grab his fork. 

Jared watched him book at the fluffy yellow for a few moments then laughed and sat back in his chair. “I don’t think they’re gonna bite.”

“I’m not used to this,” Jensen muttered, rubbing at his reddening cheek with his free hand. “The whole um, sitting at the table, eating meals thing.” 

Brow arching, Jared sat forward once more and sipped from his coffee. Every time he thought he had Jensen figured out, the boy surprised him once more. “We ate dinner last night together.”

“Pizza. On the couch. There was no silverware and it was all very casual. I feel like... I have no manners for this.” Jensen sighed heavily and set his fork back down, dropping his hands into his lap and looking up at Jared. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I don’t think the way you eat your eggs will disappoint me at all.” Jared laughed, loud and full, but the noise faded out within moments when Jensen only seemed to shrink in on himself, nervous and unsure to a point Jared hadn’t seen yet. Sighing, Jared pushed a hand back through his hair then let it drop on Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “Jensen, relax, please. You are perfectly _fine_. If you do happen to do something displeasing, I’ll let you know, alright? So stop stressing about it.”

“Jared.” The breathy gasp of his name from Jensen’s lips was enough to have Jared freezing, his hand settling to rest on the boy’s arm, tense for the moment as he waited for what would come next. “Thank you. For... everything. You’ve been such a wonderful Master for me, better than I could possibly have hoped for. I will be the best slave, I promise it.”

Jared’s smile softened and he dragged his fingertips over Jensen’s jaw, stroking slowly down. “I believe it.”

~~

Beneath him the boy’s skin was flushed from head to toe, limbs in movement as he squirmed along the dark blanket. Jared’s hair hung in his face, puffing up with every slow exhale as he stared down at his slave. The muscles along his arm were starting to tremble slightly but he couldn’t really be bothered to care when every slow push forward and even slower pull back brought small whimpers from Jensen’s swollen parted lips. 

“Jensen?” Jared said the boy’s name for maybe the fifth time, lips quirking in a soft smile. The further Jared pushed things, the more out of it the boy seemed to be. It was incredibly hot to watch. 

“Master,” Jensen gasped, rolling his hips down to meet the steady glide of the silicone toy back inside him. His hand dropped down to Jared’s arm, fingers curling over his skin. “More. Please, more.”

“I’m going to inflate the knot now.” It was easy for Jared to keep his soothing tone, free hand stroking slowly over Jensen’s temple as the other curled around the bulb to inflate the knot. The real test for him would be whether he could remain slow, give Jensen time to adjust to each new level of fullness. 

But Jensen was ready for this. He’d been begging for it since the afternoon before, really,during the entire course of that morning as he knelt on Jared’s lap, ass exposed for the dogs once more, mouth sealed over Jared’s achingly hard cock. Every time he’d come up for air he’d been asking to be trained further, made ready for Harley to fuck him, and Jared just didn’t have much more patience.

Each squeeze of the bulb inflated the knot further, spreading Jensen wider, working his muscles past the point Jared had stretched before. He hesitated then, as Jensen stilled and sucked in a deep breath, sinking back into the stretch, the low burn. Jared watched as the boy dragged his lower lip between his teeth and rolled his body down onto the toy, eager for more already.

“You know one thing I love about you?” Jared asked quietly, squeezing the bulb to inflate the knot to its maximum. “You really fucking want this, you’re pleading and begging for more, yet you look up at me with these wide, innocent eyes. You’re all these things wrapped up in one bundle I didn’t even know I wanted.”

“Master,” the boy moaned, his eyes fluttering open so he could peer up at Jared. “Will... can you kiss me? Master? Please?”

“Like that,” Jared groaned but he couldn’t hold off a smile and he sank down to seal his lips over Jensen’s in a surprisingly soft kiss. “Too innocent,” Jared whispered into the kiss and twisted the base of the dildo, driving it just a little further up into Jensen until the boy cried out and arched up off the bed.

Jensen’s nails slid up through Jared’s hair, scraping along his scalp and pulling a deep moan from Jared. It was getting to the point that he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d resist fucking into Jensen the way he wanted. The only thing really holding him back was the last little shreds of logic in his mind that kept reminding him of the reason Jensen was purchased. Even if the boy was likely to become more of the family bitch, so to speak. 

“Are you going to come again without being touched?” Jared asked in a low murmur, letting his lips roam over Jensen’s skin as he just barely twisted the dildo within him. “Seems to me all you really want is to be filled; you’d probably let Harley claim you, then Charlie, without even taking a break. Do you know what that means, Jensen?”

The boy whimpered and squirmed on the bed, rocking down for more friction and clutching tighter to Jared’s hair. “W-what, Master?”

“It means, Jensen, that you’re a _very_ good bitch.” Jared let the base of his palm press just a little harder along the silicone and the toy slid an inch deeper, bringing Jensen’s body up off the bed. And just as he’d expected, that was all it took. Maybe Jared’s words added to the pleasure but the boy moaned and held tight to Jared’s hair as his orgasm shook through him. 

It never got old to watch, never got old to know he was the one to get Jensen there, and Jared was definitely resolutely ignoring just how much he was enjoying this power. Jensen was just a slave; Jared had no fantasies about this being his forever perfection or something. He was a human bitch, his dog’s fuck toy, and Jared was simply preparing him to spare the boy injury.

Then Jensen’s hand was sliding under his sweats and Jared hadn’t even removed the toy from the slave yet. Thinking could wait.

~~

Jared woke halfway through the night when his bed shifted. He rolled along the mattress, fully intending to tell the dogs to quit moving or get out- because obviously they’d understand him. Instead of the great mass of fur he expected to feel as he reached out, his arm curled around a thin waist and worn cotton.

Eyes slowly opening, Jared caught a flash of green before it disappeared with Jensen’s rapid blink. “Problem?” He grunted, voice thick with gritty sleep.

“Can I sleep in here?” Jensen asked in a rush, barely loud enough to hear. “It’s just... lonely, in my room. I wanted to be with you all.”

It was late and Jared was tired- it was very wearing to train a new slave after all, and once Jensen had warmed up a bit to some normalities, he’d had so many questions. This was the logic Jared was planning on using in the morning to justify why he didn’t stick with the rules that he knew he should. Jensen shouldn’t be allowed to come into his bed whenever he wanted; it should be a reward, when Jared felt he truly deserved it.

Still, his arm slid further around Jensen’s middle and he dragged the boy forward, holding Jensen’s small frame against his chest. When he dipped forward, his nose slid through Jensen’s hair and it sparked something weird and warm in his chest when he realized just how much the slave smelled like home, familiar things, like he already belonged. This was all heading toward bad things, Jared was pretty sure of it.

“Thank you,” Jensen breathed in relief, slipping his leg between Jared’s and tucking closer to him. His head came to rest on Jared’s chest and each time he breathed out, warm air painted Jared’s skin. 

“Shh, I’m sleeping,” Jared muttered, because it was easier than saying, _I want you here_.

~~

“Please, Master.” The slow twist and arch of Jensen’s body was, by this point, commonplace in the slave’s bedroom. Almost as common as the begging, which seemed to be all Jensen could manage to get out when he was this worked up.

Jared looked down at the four fingers he had slowly spreading Jensen’s hole, stretching him even if he maybe didn’t need the constant preparation any longer. He was ready, Jared knew it, and as badly as he wanted it, he couldn’t help wondering how things would be when Harley finally got the chance to lay first claim. But then, at least Jared would be able to take his turn buried in the boy, and the wait for that was nearly killing him.

So he pulled his fingers free and climbed off the edge of the bed, smiling when Jensen whined and pushed up until he was sitting. “You’ve been whining and begging for days, now you’re complaining because I have to leave to go get Harley?”

Jensen’s eyes grew wide at the same time as a grin stretched across his lips. “Really? You think I’m ready now, Master? I promise I’ll be so good, I’ll-”

“I know.” Jared cut Jensen off, laughing as he turned and headed to the door. It wasn’t that surprising to find Harley and Charlie sitting just on the other side, jumping up in excitement as Jared opened the door. They’d had tastes of Jensen and they wanted him almost as badly as Jared did. 

One week. One crazy intense week in which he’d had Jensen spread out over a variety of places, always stuffed full of fingers or dog dildos or dog tongue, and Jensen had spent nearly all of that time begging for this. Whoever had bred and raised Jensen had done an expert job, at least when it came to his human bitch temperament. He knew what he was made for, he _wanted_ that, and all those other little personality traits seemed to be developing with time.

“Charlie, stay.” Jared pressed Charlie back and shifted to the side, allowing Harley to slip into the room and closing the door after him. It wouldn’t go over so well if Charlie tried to pick a fight with Harley with Jensen right there. Jared was going to have to put some thought into the best way to split Jensen’s time evenly between the dogs, and really he hadn’t thought about that enough before. “Come on Harley, time to fully appreciate the bitch I bought you.”

On the bed Jensen moaned and Jared looked up, not all that surprised to find Jensen already on his hands and knees, ass offered to the both of them. Harley jumped onto the bed, nosing along Jensen’s ass, tongue sliding out over skin a moment later. Jared wasn’t all that worried about this part, he knew Jensen could handle it, and Harley was already working his hips forward, ready to be fucking into Jensen. There was the possibility that Jared was more focused on what would come after, when Harley was done with Jensen and Jared could take his turn.

“God, Jensen, he can’t wait to claim you. I think he might even be as eager as you, though I don’t really know if that’s possible.” Jared laughed softly and moved over to kneel on the bed, reaching out for the towel and draping it over Jensen’s back. “Remember what I’ve told you. If it hurts speak up, I don’t want you torn up at all, got it?”

“Yes Master,” Jensen said quickly, looking over his shoulder to give Jared a small smile. “I know you won’t let me get hurt.”

“You’re right, I never would,” Jared murmured and slid forward enough to drag his fingers through Jensen’s silky soft hair. A soft moan fell from the boy as Harley nosed forward, sliding his tongue between stretched muscles and easily up into his bitch. “He’s going to take you now, Jensen, you ready for that?”

“God, yes,” Jensen gasped and dropped down onto his elbows, his ass offered up with unsurprising ease. Jared truthfully hadn’t realized that for some slaves, “human bitch” would go hand and hand with “blatant slut”. It was just as hot as everything else the boy did. 

Without being instructed, Harley jumped up, his legs hooking easily around Jensen’s sides, hips already thrusting forward for purchase. Jensen moaned once more and Jared shifted forward, reaching between them to grasp the base of Harley’s dick and guide it into place. With the first quick snap forward Jensen gasped loudly but he didn’t try to move away. Instead he pushed back, meeting the sharp steady thrusts then holding still so Harley could continue to move at his rapid pace.

Jared had seen Harley take his turn with Sadie before and knew how quick it could be but it was completely different to watch the dog fucking hard and sharp into Jensen. The slave was moaning on repeat, his head dipped down low, and above him Harley panted roughly with his tongue hanging out. All the air rushed out of Jared’s lungs as he simply watched, too consumed by the image of the creamy skin, the relatively tiny boy so eagerly offering himself up to his dog. Jared was fairly certain all those months of searching and waiting for the perfect human bitch had been the best decision he ever made, outside of purchasing Jensen that was.

On the bed Jensen’s fingers curled into the blankets, a slow tremble shaking his form as Harley continued those jerky little forward thrusts. Jared reached out just to trail his fingers down the fine sheen of sweet dampening Jensen’s side, dipping below to trace along his red-flushed swollen cock before he drew away. He didn’t want Jensen to come yet; Harley would get the boy there, untouched as it had been so many times before. 

“Master,” Jensen gasped and Jared watched as Harley’s hips stilled, just the slightest of little thrusts as his knot began to swell. “Oh. I can... I can feel him, Master. His knot is- oh, god.”

“Jesus.” Dragging a hand down his face, Jared moved closer, pressing a hand down just above Harley’s tail so the dog would stay until he’d fully tied. “You’re doing so good, Jensen, I can tell how pleased Harley is with you. You’re his good little bitch, aren’t you? You’re gonna let him bury his knot in you and stay there until he’s bred you completely.”

“Yes, Master,” Jensen moaned softly, not trying to move or even adjust as Harley continued those shallow thrusts, pumping his come further into the slave. “There’s so much. I already feel so full. I really like him breeding me, making me so full.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, dropping a hand to palm over his crotch. He knew the boy had been raised to take this, had watched this happen to others and even grown to anticipate it, but where Jensen had gathered his innocently filthy vocabulary was beyond him. Jared was half tempted to stuff Jensen’s mouth with his aching hard flesh just because he didn’t want to be so far gone for this boy that he could come from his words alone. 

Harley shifted on Jensen’s body and the boy moaned, the noise morphing into a low keen as his body rocked forward. “I’m gonna-” Jensen rocked back into Harley, working the knot deeper within him, and came untouched onto the bed. 

How the boy kept getting hotter as time went on, Jared wasn’t entirely sure. “Jesus, Jensen, you’re so fucking hot. Can’t wait until Harley’s done with you, I’m gonna fuck into you so hard, gonna make you come untouched all over again.”

“Master?” Jensen moaned, twisted slightly to look over his shoulder at Jared. “You want me like that? I... I get to be your bitch as well?”

Jared closed his eyes for a moment and slid his fingers through Harley’s fur, curling fingers over the dog’s sides to help him down and twist him around. “Yes, Jensen, you’re very much going to be my bitch.” A smirk played across his lips as he lifted the dog’s tail to the side, tracing around Jensen’s puffy hole where Harley’s knot rested just inside the boy. “How are you feeling?”

“Full.” Jensen whispered, sucking in a breath so ragged Jared could hear the slight hitch of air. “Your touch... it’s, very sensitive. Like little sparks or something. I’ve never... it’s never been like this before.”

“You haven’t been pumped full of come before, that’s why it’s better. Are you sore?” Jared had certainly been working Jensen’s ass quite a lot over the last week, mostly at the boy’s insistence really, but he’d also been soaking Jensen in warm baths and using a calming lotion over the abused skin. He needed Jensen’s ass in prime condition, ready to be taken whenever one of them wanted. 

“A little, but it’s good.” Jensen bent his body further, not moving his hips from Harley still attached to him but laying his chest and head on the mattress. “I like it.”

Jared moved up to the boy’s side and lifted him enough to slide beneath, letting Jensen’s head come to rest on his thigh. “I wonder if Harley will share you with Charlie. He’s never been very good at giving up his toys before.” Jared smirked as he stroked fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Maybe I should purchase a second human bitch, just so Charlie doesn’t feel left out.”

Jensen stiffened slightly, his shoulders growing tense as he drew in a slow breath. “If that’s what you think would be best, Master.”

Head tilting to the side, Jared stared down at the top of Jensen’s golden hair, considering his slave with a rapidly warming smile. However often the boy might surprise him by being so fucking hot or dirty, it was good to know he wasn’t completely unreadable. “You wouldn’t like that? If I got a second human bitch, that would mean you belong to Harley and me alone. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind sharing and I love Charlie, but I know how selfish my boy here can be.”

“Would you like the other bitch better? Would you fuck him too?” Jensen kept his head down as he asked the questions, obviously knowing it wasn’t really his place to question his Master on matters like this.

Jared stroked slowly down Jensen’s back, trailing over Harley’s tail for a moment before drifting back up. “I don’t think so. Truthfully, when I went to purchase you, I hadn’t intended to fuck you either. But then, I had no idea you’d be such a little cock slut. You were meant to be the bitch for my dogs.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen sighed with enough genuine remorse it made Jared laugh. 

“Don’t be.” Jared shook his head, sitting up a little more when Harley suddenly moved. He shifted forward in time to watch the deflated knot pop out of Jensen with a trickle of come, a low whimper falling from Jensen’s lips. 

Almost instantly Harley was off the bed, heading for the door, and Jared shifted Jensen to the side enough to stand and move to let the dog out. Now that Harley had finally been allowed to have first claim, Jared knew he could no longer wait. There was even something oddly thrilling knowing dog come would be slicking the way.

Blowing out a slow breath, Jared pressed the door closed once Harley had slipped free and let his forehead rest against the wooden surface, taking just a moment to get himself under control so he could thoroughly enjoy Jensen the way he’d been picturing over the last week. When he turned back to the bed Jensen was on his back, legs spread wide and open in invitation, cock already hardening once more. 

“Thinking about me fucking you?” Jared asked in a deep murmur, walking slowly forward and leaning against the foot of the bed. His fingers moved slow and steady over the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing at the material until he could kick it off. 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered, his eyes dropping down to Jared’s red, swollen cock then following the lift of fabric as Jared tugged his shirt off. “I’ve been thinking about it almost as much as I thought about Harley knotting me.”

“Is that the real reason you like to crawl into my bed at night?” Jared stroked slowly over his cock as he slid onto the bed on his knees, inching his way forward between Jensen’s spread legs. A flash of guilt crossed Jensen’s features. Jared had gotten pretty good at reading the boy’s expressions, and he dipped his head in a slow nod. “You know you’re just a human bitch, right? You were raised to be knotted by my dogs, you were bought for them alone. You’re not supposed to want me.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Jensen’s voice remained quiet, breathy, and he dropped his gaze away though his legs stayed spread wide in invitation, like he couldn’t control how badly his body wanted this, wanted to be fucked over and over again.

“You know, I really don’t think you are.” Jared smirked and slid the rest of the way forward, gripping Jensen’s thighs and lifting him. Before the slave could work up any sort of response Jared lined himself and fucked forward in one steady thrust, still warm come slicking his way until he was completely buried in tight heat.

It was more than Jared expected, the vice-like grip instantly clamping down on him, and Jared stilled, biting back the moan that rose up in him. Jensen didn’t bother schooling back his noises, already moaning loudly and writhing back in attempts to get Jared to move. Always the needy little slut Jared had learned from the beginning he was. It worked though, Jensen’s movements; Jared couldn’t resist the urge to pull back and thrust forward hard and deep once more.

“Doesn’t really matter to you, huh? That you shouldn’t want this?” Jared asked through a grunt, hips steadily picking up speed because he couldn’t really fight it. The urge to fuck into Jensen had been there from the very first time he’d slipped his fingers into the boy; giving in was the sweet release he’d been itching for all week.

“Want you, Master,” Jensen moaned, his thin body arching up into Jared’s to meet the next deep thrusts. 

Jared lost the battle with his own moan that time, the pleasure too much to school back any response. Jensen seemed so much smaller now, thin and weirdly fragile beneath him even as his hips picked up speed, snapping forward hard enough that the echoing slap of skin against skin could be heard between each of Jensen’s higher-pitched moans. The boy’s fingers curled over Jared’s shoulders, tightening and holding.

“Master,” Jensen drew his name out in another moan, eyes fluttering closed as his head dipped back into the pillow and his body arched further up into Jared’s. Then his eyes were snapping open once more as Jared shifted within him and landed the next thrust right up against his prostate. The boy sucked in a sharp breath and held it, body frozen in spot so Jared would continue to hit that spot over and over.

Watching the pleasure flush across Jensen’s face was nearly too much for Jared to handle and his hips snapped forward with more force than he intended. “Jensen, breathe,” Jared half groaned, a smile flickering on his lips, disappearing a moment later when Jensen twitched beneath him and parted his lips. 

All the air rushed from the boy with a long moan as his second orgasm shook his body and Jared would never get over how fucking it hot it was that Jensen could so easily come. It wouldn’t always be that way, Jared was sure, but while it was Jared would never get tired of watching it. The vice grip around his cock was enough to tip Jared over that peak he’d been dancing along from the moment he watched Harley fuck into Jensen earlier. 

His own come filled the boy, mixing with Harley’s, and Jared thrust through his release, like his own form of breeding his personal little bitch. Jensen was keening softly in between ragged breaths, his skin covered in sweat as he sank down on the mattress. The boy looked so sinfully debauched Jared thought he might come all over again, especially when those eyes opened once more and the green was nearly shining with excitement and something that may have been a little like innocent love. 

Jensen was a fucking contradiction that Jared apparently couldn’t get enough of.

Pulling out, Jared groaned softly and rolled to the side of the bed, stumbling up to his feet and crossing to the dresser. He tugged the top drawer open and rooted around for a moment before pulling out a medium sized, dark purple plug. With a smirk he turned back to the bed and mostly managed to keep his walk steady before sinking down beside Jensen and tugging thin legs over his lap. “Wanna keep all my and Harley’s come stuffed up in you. Sound like a good plan?”

Jensen was apparently at his exhaustion limit, he simply moaned and managed a short nod. But his legs spread just a little wider, giving Jared room to slip his fingers forward. Jensen’s entrance was puffy and tender, causing the boy to whimper softly as Jared traced along the rim. Jared smiled softly down at him and used the come on his fingers to slick around the plug before pushing it between the stretched muscles, watching as Jensen instantly clamped down around it, securing it in place.

“Need a little rest before we wash up?” Jared asked softly, shifting around to lay back on the bed and drag Jensen against his side. 

“I don’t think I can feel my legs,” Jensen said softly, looking blearily up at Jared and smiling. “Will you let Charlie have me once before you decide about another human bitch? I promise I can handle all three of you, I’ll be very good.”

“I know you will, baby.” Jared chuckled quietly and ghosted his fingers over Jensen’s brow, dipping in a moment later to press a soft kiss to the damp skin. “I’m sure you’d be able to handle us easily. Maybe I just don’t want to share you between three.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to want me,” Jensen muttered. A beat later his eyes widened and he bit down hard on his lip, obviously realizing that what he’d said to his Master wasn’t the right thing, and definitely not his place. 

But Jared just laughed and tugged Jensen a little closer, arms holding just a little tighter. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Really though, Jared wasn’t all that bothered about wanting Jensen, he had paid good money for the boy after all, and at least he could say he kept the slave in the family. “I’ll let Charlie fuck you later. Well, I’ll try to, Harley might be a bit possessive.”

“We’ll make it work.” There was no doubt in Jensen’s voice as his head came to rest on Jared’s chest. “Will you fuck me after Charlie does too?”

“I’m only buying virgin bitches in the future,” Jared mumbled with a smirk and kept his arms tight around Jensen so the boy couldn’t move away, though he knew the words probably didn’t settle well with the slave. “Don’t worry, Jensen, you’ll be fucked plenty by everyone. Now get some sleep, I’ve got big plans involving you on my lap in the not too distant future.”

Jared was pretty sure he heard another soft moan from the boy but Jensen didn’t speak up again and Jared decided, officially, it might not be so bad to share Jensen with his entire family.

“Jared?” Jensen whispered some time later, when Jared was on the verge of sleep.

Honestly, Jared had been expecting this. Because even if Jensen was that dirty innocent contradiction, Jared knew how unsure he was about so many normal things. “Jen,” he sighed softly and curled his fingers around the back of the boy’s skull, tucking him up against his chest. “I’m not buying any other slaves, okay? Let’s just... not talk about it right now, yeah?”

“You promise?” Jensen’s words were muffled this time but his thin arms curled around Jared’s middle and held on tight.

“Yeah, Jensen, I promise.” And that basically sealed Jared’s fate.


End file.
